Kurteo & Toddette
by Genevieve
Summary: What happens when two members of opposing teams fall in love during costume party? *CHAPTER 3 UP* The fight is over, however some more problem are starting to arise... *SLASH* Kurt/Todd. Please read and review
1. Costume party

Hi all! This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. Anyways, this contains SLASH (Kurt/Todd). If you don't like then don't read. For those who do like, read!

I was inspired to do this fic after listening to Roméo & Juliette: de la Haine à l'Amour (Romeo & Juliette: from Hate to Love) a little too often....

Anyways, enjoy! And watch out for OOC-ness and weirdness..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Help!" Usually, when someone screams that, it often means that someone is in trouble. But in the Brotherhood, well, it still means that someone is in trouble, the difference is, usually, that person won't get help... In fact, most of the time it's the exact opposite.

"Todd stop whining! "

"Get away! Lance, please help me! " Todd Tolensky yelped as he ran across the house in a mad dash, trying to escape his friend. "Please Lance, help me. Pietro is crazy! "

" 'Am not! "

"Are too! "

" 'Am not! " The bickering between the previous mentioned boy and, the one named Pietro continued for a while. That is 'til the person Todd was asking for help yelled them to stop or else he'll beat the crap out of them.

"What the heck is going on?! The only thing I hear is you two! Are you trying to kill each other or something? " Lance asked with a really peeved statement.

" Hey, it ain't my fault, yo! He's the one that started! He's mad, I tell you, mad! " The youngest of them replied. Lance glanced over at Pietro who was wearing his _'I-didn't-do-anything-smile'_. But of course, to people who knew Pietro Maximoff it was actually '_Okay-so-I-was-doing-something-but-you-shouldn't-worry-about-'cuz-I-have-everything-under-control.'_

Sure, to him everything seemed under control...As Lance looked at the white haired boy, trying to figure him out, he noticed that Pietro was holding behind his back and huge piece of fluffy pink thing... Wondering briefly about it, then looking to back to Todd. Putting the pieces together, Lance guessed a bit what the two were fighting about, but finding that it was much better if they just told him.

"I just wanted to make him wear this costume I made! "

"Some heck of a creepy costume, if you ask me, .." Todd muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

" It's not creepy! It's pretty, see! " In a flash, Pietro was holding the costume in of him. It happened be a very pretty petticoat. You know, those huge floating dresses that girls wore in the middle ages where they couldn't even pass through a door frame because it was too massif? See the style?

Lance blinked a few times. Okay, why would Pietro want Todd to wear that... As he was about to ask, Pietro answered.

"It's for the school costume party! I was planing that we would go as a theme. I though about Toy Story. Todd would to Bo Peep, Fred Mr.Patato, you Woody, and I, " Pietro pause, mostly for dramatic effect. "The incredible Buzz Lightyear! But I changed my mind because Buzz wears that freakish plastic bowl... Hehe, sorta like yours Lance! And like none of the other characters could be me better, so I changed my mind and decided that I would go as something as perfect as me." The speed mutant finish talking, explaining everything, except...

" If you changed your mind, then why do you want me to wear the costume! "

"Well d'uh. I made the costume before I changed my mind. Come on now, put it on! "

"Why don't you make Tabby wear it? "

"First, she isn't here, second, she's not coming to the party, and third it's your size, so it's too small for Tabbs. Got it? Now. Put. It. On! "

"Nuh uh! Get away from me." Todd tried to escape the Pietro, but we shouldn't forget that our dear Pietro is a speed demon. Poor Toddy, he doesn't have a chance. "Get off of me! Lance, get him off of me! " Lance mused upon helping the poor teen, but decided against it, it's going to be much more fun let this be... Hell, he'll probably go to the stupid party because of this...

The rock mover chuckled at them. Oh, this is going to be one heck of a party...

* * *

"Todd, get out of the car..."

"Yo, I ain't getting out! I can't believe you forced me to come.. This is so embarrassing..."

"Ya, well it was too funny to let pass."

"Come one Toad! GetOut! GetOut! GetOut! GetOut! GetOut!!!"

"NO! "

"Fine then. Fred, make him come out..." After a few minutes of kicking, screaming, a bit of biting, they finally managed to get the amphibian mutant out of the car, and he wasn't happy, not happy at all. Of course, he had every right to be... I mean, they did force him to go to a party he didn't even want to go to in the first place, then make him wear a ridiculous pink dress (they also made him wear a blonde wig with a bonnet, and some make-up that Pietro took from Tabitha, plus they threw in a crook to make the costume 'perfect'...Of course they took the crook back when they saw that Todd was using it as a weapon).

The others weren't even wearing such elaborate clothing. In fact, Lance wearing the same thing he always wore, except he had more holes in his jeans. He said that his 'costume' was the one of an ultimate bad-boy... Fred was wearing his usual overalls, but he had a straw hat on his head... Apparently, he was supposed to be a farmer... Right... And Pietro, well... Err.. What was Pietro suppose to be?

"What the heck is your costume anyway? " Todd ask the speedster. Pietro blinked, surprise of the question.

"Didn't you guess? "

"No... You're wearing the same thing you always wear..."

"Well I see that you can't understand the complexity of my costume. But if you must know... I'm dress as perfection! " Pretty much the same statement was made by each member of the Brotherhood. The statement of 'Ooookay...'

"Right, yo...."

"Look, quit trying to stalling. Come one guys let's go inside! " Pietro said as he rushed inside the gym where the party was behind held. Lance sighed, but glance at Todd and that made him remember why he decided to come. This is going to be fun, and because Fred was standing right beside the little Bo Peep, there was no means of escaping.

"Well you heard him, let's go."

"Can't you just let me die here? "

"Naw, we'll let you die of embarrassment inside." A couple of smothered curse left the poor boy mouth as he was being led to the entry door.

* * *

'_Unfair, this is really unfair... Just 'cuz I'm the youngest they think that they can make me do anything...'_ Todd thought as he headed to the most darkest place he could find, trying to escape the looks of, well everybody. It wasn't kind of hard to spot him, consider that almost everybody else decided to come with costume as original as Lance, Fred or Pietro... His dress was almost two meters diameter, and we shouldn't forget that it's very gaudy shade of pink. Each time he looked around himself he always saw somebody looking at him snickering... _'Oh, Pietro had to outdone himself didn't he? Oh, I'm gonna murder him. I'll kill him in a slow and painful death. Torture him with no mercy. Or better yet, I'll make him wear this freaking gown! Oh, wait and I--'_

"Vhy hello goldy-locks." Todd's thought were cut off as someone spoke behind him. He thought that it was meant for some else, but he quickly realise it was him. 'Stupid blond wig..' While he was thinking ill of his wig, and other means of getting revenge on the speed demon, he took note that the person that spoke to him with a German accent.

"Oh, this is exactly what I need." He muttered sarcastic.

"Pardon me, but did you said something? " Rolling his eyes, Todd turned around with the most annoyed statement someone could pull.

"Wagner, cut the crap, yo! "

"Toad? " Kurt asked. He blinked a couple of times in surprise. "That you? " Again, Todd rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm somebody else." He replied dryly. Then, for the first time that he looked at Kurt by the start of the 'conversation', he noticed that the other boy wasn't didn't have his hologram image-thing. He was Nightcrawler, he was himself. Kurt guessed what Todd was thinking, so he decided to answer before he was questioned.

"I didn't have time to make a costume, so vhy not come as myself." The Bo Peep boy gave a little nod decided to sit down on the bleachers's next to the other mutant. Or at least try as best as he could. His dress was filled with a lot of air, so he looked more like a bit sac of pink... Todd, annoyed, smothered the dress. He finally managed to gain control of the fluffy demon, and his temper. All his action brought Kurt to chuckle, but his laughter was killed by the murderous glare giving, so instead, he asked the first question that come to his mind. "So, vhy are you in that? "

"Pietro." The blue furred boy blinked. "Pietro forced me to wear this. The other guys weren't much help either... I swear one day I'll..." Todd made a fist and tried to find some perfect words to continue his threat. Sighing, he started ranting about how much injustice he lived with the others. Kurt chuckled as he listened to the rants as Todd made large gestures and faces to prove his point. After a while, the upset boy calm down a bit. He took a deep breath to let his remaining furry out. He looked at Kurt who was giving him a gentle smile that almost showed that he understood him. For the first time in a long while, Todd felt that someone was actually taking some interest at what he was saying. It felt nice. It felt really nice, so Todd decided to continue the conversation, talking with Kurt about something or another. They soon both lost track of time, but it hardly matter much to either of them.

That is 'till Kurt got up and extended an hand for Todd...

"Vanna dance? " The question took the little mutant by surprise. Fuzzy wanted to dance with him? Gulping, Todd actually accepted the hand, thus also meaning accepting the dance. '_Oh, I hope the guys don't see me...Not only is he a guy, but he's one of the X-men...Oh well, can't turn back now, we're already in the middle of the gym... Wait middle of the gym? Damn, everybody will see me! Ohh, man... Well, look on the bright side Todd, no one else but the guys are going to recognise you... Eurgh, bright side indeed..._

* * *

"Okay Lance, Kitty is just there... Just go and ask for a dance! " Lance peep talked to himself. Form the moment he entered he spotted Kitty, and from that moment since, the only thing he was doing was having conversation with him trying to find the best way to ask Kitty for a dance. Pietro and Fred had left him, because he was becoming such a pain... Fred was, as you probably guessed, the food table, and Pietro was... somewhere. You never know where that boy can be..

Anyways, Lance summoned enough courage to go and ask the girl of his dream for a dance. He approached the table where she currently was, trying to beat of a blush.

"Hum... Eh, euh, Kitty, I, euh..."

"Hey Kitty, wanna dance? " Someone ask, just before Lance had a chance to finish (or maybe start his phrase.) Kitty didn't even noticed Lance and nodded to the guy that just asked her. Poor Lancey, people should have some sympathy for him, but no one did. In fact, two person were laughing behind him. Whirling around he looked at the culprits who were both biting their lower lip to stop the giggling.

"Aww, poor Lance, he struck out..."

"Can it Summers."

"Yeah, Scott, we shouldn't be mean to Lance now... "

"You too Daniels! " They would have started laughing if only they didn't felt the warning tremor that was sent by Avalanche.

"Hey, come on Alvers." Scott ordered, regaining his serious face. "You don't want to cause a cave in do you? "

"If it would shut you up, yes." Lance replied, but stopping his earth waves. There were other way to let out some furious tension... Like annoying someone. "Anyways, I don't see you dancing with Red now..." He took a quick glance at the dancers. "Seems she's dancing with that jock... Guess, you struck out too." He gave a grin at Scott, who was probably giving him a glare through his sunglasses. He looked at Evan, still with his grin. "But I'm sure you didn't strike out.. Of course, to strike out, you have to ask someone to dance, and during that whole party I saw you here... People might start wondering upon you..." '_Oh, good, an other glare. Okay, go for the kill, finish them off'_ "Hum... Guess all you X-Geeks guys are like that. Can't even catch a dance..."

More glares. Lance was feeling much better. But, of course, he was starting a fight, so they were bond to fight back. The rock trembler waited for a reply from them, still wearing his grin.

"Yeah, well, you aren't better either! " Evan commented. " Besides, at least one of our guys is dancing! " He pointed in the middle were, surprise, surprise was Kurt dancing (closely I might add) with someone wearing a big, fluffy pink dress. Lance looked at the direction pointed. _'Oh, so he's dancing with a girl in a big, fluffy pink dress. Got to find a comeback--- Wait, big... fluffy... pink... dress...He's dancing with Todd! '_

Scott and Evan looked at Lance face as it changed statement as he put his thought together. It started with annoyance, wonder, then well, then it changed to Lance holding his breath in and let out huge laughter. The X-men looked at him in utter... shock? Wonder? Confusion? Well, whatever it was, they looked at Lance, with questioning faces. After a few moments, the laughing one tried to talk, but only managed to get out a few words.

"Blue boy...Haha is.... dancing... with... get this...*giggles* TODD! " Evan and Scott, blinked in surprise (well, we're guessing in Scott case.) Kurt dancing with the Toad, no way!

"You're kidding me right? " Both of them asked.

"Ha, wish I was! This is hilarious! "

"You think it's funny that Kurt and Toad are dancing? " Evan asked.

" 'Course it is. Now I've got the confirmation that our team is falling apart! " Again Lance laughed, but it was more of the hysterical kind of laugh. "Oh, boy, this might not be good..." Twitch. "Not that good..." Twitch again. Daniels and Scott slowly back away from Lance, hoping that whatever sanity he had before would come back. Anyways, usually when someone start becoming crazy, it attracts some attention, and it's always a sad thing when it's you friend that is the one who is becoming crazy.

Quicksilver, hadn't earned that code name for nothing, you know. When he heard Lance laugh like that, he rushed to the older boy's side, and people only noticed a silver thing pass by them. "Lance, you alright man? " Poor Pietro couldn't get a straight answer from the babbling boy. Instead, he only got finger pointed in the direction that Kurt and Todd were. Pietro did a double take, but unlike Lance, he didn't start laughing his brains out. No, a wave of cold fury wash over his face.

"What the hell..." He watched as Todd and Kurt got even closer. He watched as they stopped dancing, even thought the music still played. He watched as Todd got on the tip of his toes and Kurt lowered his face. He watched as their lips inched closer from one an other. He watched as they kissed...

Pietro's eyes widened. That wasn't right! Rushing as fast as he could, and trust me, that is fast, he reached their sides. He pulled Todd away from Kurt by the back of his dress, ending their kiss. Todd, opened his close eyes in a start as did Kurt. Before either of them had time to make a single movement, Pietro was dragging Todd to exit door. Of course his action didn't go unnoticed this time. Lance, who had came back from his insane babbling, followed Pietro out as did Fred who had, like everybody else, witnessed the scene.

Kurt stood, at a loss in the middle of the gym, his heart shattered by what happened, while outside Todd tried to fight Pietro's grip.

"Yo! Let go of me! " Pietro didn't respond, instead, he continued to drag Todd towards the car. Seconds later, Lance and Fred arrived. "Lance, make him let go of me! " Todd pleaded.

"Lance open the car doors! " Pietro ordered. The older mutant didn't know what to do, everything was going way to fast. But for Pietro, things were going way to slow. "I SAID OPEN THE CAR DOORS! " The speed demon howled, making Todd cringe. It's the first time, him, or any other member of the brotherhood saw him this upset.

Lance, took his car keys out and unlocked the doors quickly. The second he was done, Pietro pushed Todd in the back and followed him in. A glance made the others understand to get in the car and to go home.

The ride was one of the most silent one they'd ever had. It seemed as if no one dared to breath. Lance concentrated on the road, Fred tried to understand what exactly was bothering Pietro that much, Todd was scared out of his mind, and Pietro glared into empty air, still holding Todd with an iron hand.

Arriving at the house, Pietro barged in, still dragging poor Todd. Inside he threw Todd to the floor and hovered over him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DOING THAT WITH THE... THE... ENEMY!!" The white haired youth yelled with anger fuelling his voice. Todd, putting his thoughts together as best as he could, tried to make some sense of what was happening. Losing patience, Pietro yelled at him again forcing him to say what was going through his mind. The mad teen grabbed Todd by the front of his dress and made him stand up. Before he had time answer, Pietro started shaking the poor boy.

By this time, Lance and Fred had entered in the house. Fred immediately separated Pietro from Todd, while Lance supported the young boy from falling. For a few moments, Pietro struggled against Fred, but seeing it was useless, he calmed down, but he was still furious. Fred, feeling it was safe to let go of Pietro, did so.

"What's your problem, yo? " Todd asked, still in fear of the speedster.

"What's my problem? You're the one kissing the enemy! "

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed our bosses are gone! We have no reasons to be their enemy! Besides, you never act like such a jerk when it's Lance who drools over Kitty, or Fred's infatuation with Grey! "

"I don't have to act like a jerk for that because we all know all know that it's impossible for them to hook up! And Magneto and Mystique might not be here, but they are going to return and we have to stay loyal to them! " Lance and Fred might have made some comments about Pietro's insult, but the fight was too intense to intervene.

"Ya, well what if I don't want to stay loyal to them?! Huh? "

"Then I'll force you to be loyal..." Pietro threatened. Before Fred or any of them could blink, there was a sickening noise, and Todd as on the floor holding his cheek, and Pietro as holding his reddened fist. "Better watch out, I might not hold back next time. Hope you understand that you are never to see Kurt ever again, unless it's in a battle." And with that said, he raced to his room.

"Todd, are you okay? " Lance asked, helping the younger teen on his feet. He noticed the red mark on the other boy's face. Todd batted his hand away and turned around to hurried to his room.

"You think he's going to be okay? " Fred asked.

"Hope so..."

* * *

Moments after Todd slammed his door, a knock was heard. "Go away! " The young mutant yelled to who ever was disturbing him. Sadly for him, the disturbance did not go away. Instead, it made it self comfortable next to Todd on his bed. Even with out looking who it was, he managed to guess by the sent of perfume.

"Go away Tabby. I want to be left alone."

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone 'til you tell me what the hell that yelling was downstairs." She a hand on the shoulder of the boy, who was laying in a fetal position, holding his legs with his arms. Sighing, he uncurled himself to face Tabitha, who gasped at the sight of Pietro's handiwork. Todd explained what had happened. Tabitha's usually cheerful face became more and more angry. "That jack ass."

She mumbled to her self. She gave a weak smile at Todd and said : "Don't worry, I'll think of something to get you and Blue together." The boy looked at her in surprise, he never thought that Tabitha would do something like that. She got up from the bed and headed in the hall, but before leaving, turned around and winked.

"And if Pietro hurts you again, I'll put an energy bomb where the sun don't shine! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of the first part!

Yay! Hope you liked it! Anyways, sorry to made Pietro act such like a jerk... Err... Hehe...He's mean!^_^.

I hope that you liked what I wrote 'til now.

Please review.

Bye bye.


	2. Balcony scene and marriage?! ...Err, no....

Hi all! This is the second chapter of Kurteo & Toddette. 

Anyways, this still contains SLASH (d'uh) and I don't own X-men: Evolution.

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, like, you really  did  know it was Toad, right? "

"Yes, for ve third time yes." An annoyed answer came. Kurt sighed, he was in no mood to talk about the situation. When Pietro came and grabbed Todd away from him at the party, Kurt followed as fast as he could after them, but it wasn't fast enough. When he came out of the gym, the only thing he saw was Pietro pushing Todd in the back seat and climbing in after wards. The other Brotherhood member got in the car as well and they drove off, oblivious that he was standing a few feet away. He wanted to go after them, but a hand had clamped down on his shoulder, telling him it was time they go back to the institute. Kurt had raised his look upon Scott's face. The expression on his face wasn't a happy one because of the scene caused at the gym. He had lead Kurt to the car where the other X-Men were waiting.

And now, he was in the car, with a downcast look on his face. He wasn't in the mood to talk but Kitty seemed to want too. She was going to ask for a fourth time the question, but one look on his face made her do otherwise. The blue furred teen was so depress, but the thing that was mostly bothering him was why he was depress. It wasn't like he was in a relationship with Todd in the first place, in fact they were supposed to be enemies. But still... 

When they were talking, he got to know Todd, not the Toad, but Todd, and he realised that he liked Todd. He was so different from his counterpart that Kurt was sure the other mutant didn't show that side often. And knowing that fact, Kurt wanted to protect, to hold, to.. to... love the Todd side? To make it come more often maybe? It's so confusing, but one thing he understood was that he wanted to see Todd again, to hold him in his arms, to feel his lips upon his. And the worst part he was, he probably won't be able to. 

Without noticing it, they had arrived at the mansion and the only thing Kurt wanted to do was go to his bed and sleep. However, before he even had a chance close the door, Scott informed him that the professor wanted to see him. 

So reluctant he headed towards Xavier's office. 

"Kurt, take a seat. We need to discuss some things. " The teen did what was asking, "Scott explained me what happened at the party, and I can't say that I wasn't surprise." Kurt looked at him, pretty sure what the next words were going to be, but he stay silent, and kept his gaze on Xavier. "But, I don't think that having an... association with a member of the Brotherhood, is a good idea..." Kurt had guessed right. He was saying that he was forbiden to see Todd again, but he wasn't going to go done without a fight.

"Professor, vou know vhat vhey aren't a threat. Their bosses are gon--"

"I know Kurt, but they aren't gone forever. I know that Magneto will come back, and when that times comes, do you think that Todd will not back stab you? Kurt, I'm afraid this is just a other plan to try and defeat us."

"Todd wouldn't do that! "

"What makes you say that? " 

"I...I.." ' _I don't know, but... I feel it..'_

_* A feeling isn't proof. Now, go and rest and get rid of this feeling you have. It will only bring you tears. * _The professor concluded the mental conversation and turned his wheel chair towards to window to gaze out. Kurt still wanted to argue, but Scott, who had entered without attracting any attention for them the younger teen, and motionned him to do what Xavier said, and get some rest. Raising himself for the chair, he got out of the office and headed towards his room. He didn't even fell like changing himself, so he just dropped on the bed, hoping that sleep will come and claimed him. But, a knock on the door made him open his eyes.

"Vhat is it? " The door opened and in came one of the person who didn't come to the party. "Vhat do vou vant Rogue? "

"Ah just came to ask ya your version of what happened at the party. Everybody is talking about it." Groan. 

"And vhy do you vou vhat to know? "

"Well, if Ah'm gonna help you, might at well know what going on." Hint, hint. Kurt sat up and look at her stunned. Was she really going to help him? How? "I'll explain later, but first, ya got to tell me what happened." The blue teen nodded vigorously, and started explaining. If Rogue knew a way for him to see Todd again, he was going to take it. When he finish, he waited for Rogue to tell how she was going to help him.

"Vell? "

"Oh, hehe..." Sheepish grin. "Ah don't know the plan yet... Ah'll know it on Monday when Ah see Tabitha...Hum... She didn't want to say it to me 'cuz of the telepaths."

"Oh..."

"Well, Ah got to go. 'Night Kurt." 

" 'Nigh Rogue..." Kurt quickly feel asleep. The faster he went to sleep, the lesser the wait. Man this is going to be a long week-end. _Hope the professor and Jean doesn't read my mind or Rogue's..._

_* * * _Monday * * * (A/N: o-O That was fast...)

_'Finally Monday_.' Kurt thought as he entered the school. He was going to learn the plan to see Todd today. He couldn't wait. Ever since Rogue had told him about it, he was emanating joy and happiness. The residents at the institute probably all thought that he had gotten over the whole Todd issue.

Kurt went to his locker and get his things for his first period. He had to make haste before the bell rings. He rushed to the stairs and started to climb when someone called his name from above.

"Kurt! Yo, Kurt! " (A/N: Romeo, oh Romeo *giggles* sorry...) The boy looked up to see the one he desired at the top of the stairs. Without thinking, he ported himself next to the younger boy. Fortuently for him the hallways were empty as the bell rang, but now he just couldn't care less.

"Todd." Kurt greeted as he smile, but it soon turned upside down into a frown. He noticed the bruise on Todd's cheek. He brought his hand up to the brown haired boy cheek. "What happened? " He asked as he softly caress the ecchymosis.

"It's... nothing. Don't worry about." The other teen obviously didn't believe him, but Kurt decide not to push forward. Instead, he brought his face closer.

"Can I kiss you? " He whispered. He already knew the answer, he it's always polite to ask. Smiling, instead of answering, Todd wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck and raise his head. Smiling as well, Kurt descended upon the waiting lips. Too concentrated on the locked lips, they didn't notice someone coming behind them.

That is, 'til the person giggled. They both opened their eyes, which neither of them remembered closing. The untangled themselves and looked at the intruder.

"Sorry to have stopped your fun guys. Guess you didn't really my plan if you were going to jump each other at school." She mused. Tabitha looked at the blushes that played across the boys' face. The image-inducer must make it possible for Kurt to blush, she though. Tabitha, giggled again. "Anyways, I gave myself the trouble to come up with the plan, you might as well hear it. It's quite simple, later, I'm going to go see Pietro and tell him me and Todd got some things planed for the evening. And Rogue will do the same for you. Well, I got to go to the library now. You guys better get to class, it's been a couple of minutes since the bell rang." She started to descend the stairs the turned around a gave them a wink. "Better keep some kissing for tonight! "

"Hehe, right..." Sheepish grin. "Vi should go to class and you too." Kurt said as Todd nodded, but before they went their separate ways, they gave each other one last kiss, which they reluctantly had to part from. 

* * * 

"Hey Pietro, could ya tell Lance not to wait for me and Todd tonight. We won't be coming home with you guys."

"Huh? Why? "

"Humm... Well, me and Toddy are going to... err, the ice cream parlor."

"The ice cream parlor? "

"Yep! "

"Why do you want to go to the ice cream parlor with Todd? " 

"Err..." _Good question... _ " Well, humm...You saw how depress Toddy was this week-end, I thought I would cheer him up! " '_Hope he buys it ...' _Tabitha wished as Pietro pondered upon the lie. 

"Humm... Ya, sure, I'll tell Lance not to wait up." He said.

* * *

"Hey Scott, wait up! Ah gotta talk to ya." Rogue exclaimed as she saw him head towards his next period.

"What is it? "

"Well, it's just ta tell you not to wait for me and Kurt. We're staying after school, kay? " He looked at her, frowning.

"What for? "

"Euh...Ah'm gonna help him... in English! Ya know, maybe make him lose is accent! " Both of Scott eyebrows rose.

"You," He pointed to her " are going to help him get rid of his accent? "

"Ya, Ah am." Reply a bit insulted.

".... Okay then." Scott mused for a few seconds on a Southern German accent. He smirked, and bib good bye to Rogue as he went into his classroom.

* * *

After school, Rogue, Kurt, Tabitha and Todd waited for their respective team members to leave the school property before heading outside.

"Okay boys, I guess you can go on your date." Tabitha said as she turned towards them. "So, were are you going to go? " Sheepish grin on both boys.

"Don't know yet..." Todd answered. Sighs from both girls.

"We went through all that trouble and ya don't know where ya going? " Rogue asked with a fake peeve look. "Ah don't know what we should do with ya guys..."

"I know! " Tabby piped. "We'll leave them and we'll go and eat ice cream. Come Rogue! " Rogue gave an uncharacteristic giggle and followed her to the ice cream parlor, just a few blocks away. 

"See ya boys! " The Gothic girl said as she waved.

"Have fu~un! " The blond girl said in a singing voice, added with a wink. Like earlier today, both boy blushed. After a few minutes of discussion, they decided to head towards the park. Todd prefer to see Kurt without his image-inducer, and the park was usually empty this time. Winter was coming, so night fall was coming faster and it was getting colder. Makes you wonder why Tabitha would want some ice cream, but why wonder on that, Tabby always did weird things.

Once they arrived at the park, the sun was setting. Only a few streaks of light remained in the sky, they were rapidly fading away. The boys saw a bench in a secluded area. Perfect to turn off the image-inducer. They sat down and Todd took the opportunity to snuggle against a warm Kurt, claiming that he was cold. 'Course, Kurt wasn't one to refuse the closeness...

Trailing his fingers upon Todd close the bruised place of the cheek, he wondered who did this to him. He had a pretty good idea of who it might be. How dare he hurt his Todd. _'Wait, my Todd...' _Kurt glanced down at the smaller boy. His eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the caress. He seemed so at peace. '_Too bad I'm going to have to bother him'_ he thought as he swooped down for a kiss. '_Mine'_

* * *

"Pietro, where are you going? " Fred asked as he saw the white haired youth put on a coat.

"I'm going to get Tabby and Todd." He replied hastily. "It doesn't take _that_ long to get an ice cream cone..." He quickly step out of the house before the other teen could pronounce one other word.

* * *

"Humm... I see he disobeyed..." Xavier murmured as he looked through cerebro. He sighed and placed the head gear at it's place and headed outside of the room exactly at the time Evan was walking in the hallway. "Evan." The boy in question looked at the professor. "Could you go to the park and bring Kurt back? "

"Euh, ya, sure professor."

* * *

Pietro hurried through the streets until he arrive at the ice cream parlor. He enter it and glance around. No Todd, but there was Tabby. And she seemed to be having a good time with that traitor Rogue. 

_'Todd, do I have to punish you again for you to understand? '_ He thought to himself. He left the parlor as quickly as he came, leaving only the sound of the wind flying past him. 

A sound familiar to one of the clients.

"Crap." Tabitha muttered as she caught a glance of a silver blur. "We gotta find Todd."

* * *

Kurt's lips played with Todd's lower, nibbling and sucking. The blue mutant love the way Todd squirmed under his ministrations. Kurt's mouth trailed along Todd's jaw, ready to attack his neck. But sadly, it was him who got attacked.

Without knowing what hit him, Kurt found himself on the ground, with a throbbing jaw. He quickly get up and look around, but he couldn't find his attacker as the second blow hit. He was knocked a few feet away. His head was spinning, and he couldn't see to well, but he still noticed a silver blur heading toward the one that owned his heart.

"Pietro." He pushed himself from the ground and rushed up to Pietro, intente to make him let go of Todd. It was too dangerous for him to teleport because of the way his mind was unfocus. So Pietro had plenty tiem to see him coming. He roughly pushed Todd back on the bench. He seemed to have taken a large of blows . He was breathing raggedly.

Just as the speed demon was about to strike again on Kurt, a spike flew through the airs barely missing Pietro's skin. Azure eyes locked themselves on the arriving person. 

"Nice for you to join the party Evan! " Smirk. "But it saddens me that you'll have to leave soon." Pietro charged towards his rival. Luckily Evan was ready to fight and an other spike flew, forcing Quicksilver to change course.

Meanwhile, Kurt grabbed hold of Todd to bring him in a more safe place. Evan and Pietro's still continued, none of them wining, and none of them seem to be ready to stop. This was a battle that both were waiting for a long time. It was time for them to settle score.

"Rogue, over here! " Tabitha yelled to her accomplice. They managed to find the boys by following the sounds of the fight. Tabitha ran towards Kurt and Todd, as Rogue closely followed. "Oh dear." She looked at the boys. Todd was pretty beaten up. One of his eyes was swollen shut, his lower lip was slip. There were probably other injuries all over his body, she didn't have time to do a full expectation as Kurt handed Todd over to her.

"Take care of him." He ordered. "Rogue with me! " Before she had time to protest, he had ported both off in the center of the battle. Rogue understood what Kurt wanted her to do. She pulled her gloves off, and as Pietro and Evan were going to exchange an other blow, she grabbed hold of both of them.

Spyke and Quicksilver both yelled as their powers were being drained by Rogue. Without knowing, Rogue too started yelled from the amount of power she was taking. It was way too much. 

She fell into unconsciousness as did Evan and Pietro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part 2.

Oi... Hum... Okay, Pietro wasn't only a jackass, but he seems to have lost it as well.... Err.... okay.

Anyways, sorry 'bout the battle. Not go with them.... Nor am I good with fluffy romance... _... 

Oh, and sorry for the errors in the fic. This chapter wasn't beta read because no-one seem to check their E-MAIL! *peeved* 

By the way, thanks all of you who reviewed. I.e. THANKS InterNutter, batE, Omni, Fatalonie and Sevy (Did you received my e-mails Sevy?) 

-Geneviève


	3. Err... Problem at the horizon

Hi all! This is the third chapter of Kurteo & Toddette.

Anyways, like the other two chapter this contains slash. Don't like, don't read. For the rest have fun!

By the way, I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle ceased immediately after Rogue drained the boys powers. But she didn't know that by taking the powers of two persons at the same time was going make herself fall into unconsciousness. Of course, if she didn't know about it, others also were also ignorant of that fact. 

"Rogue!" Kurt ported next her. He carefully made sure not to touch her skin and checked if she was alright. He did the same for the two others. They seemed to be okay, excluding the fact that where inanimate. Seeing that the fight was over Tabitha and Todd went over to his side.

"Are they alright?"" Tabitha asked the blue mutant.

"Yeah, but they need more medical attention." Knowing what he meant, they nodded

They had to go to the institute.

* * *

Xavier rolled out of the medical room with his ever frowning expression. He looked at the people who where waiting for him to say the condition of the three patients. When Kurt had ported the group he had done it by teams of two. First he ported Evan and Pietro, then Tabitha and Rogue and finally him and Todd. However, it doesn't go unnoticed when you bring three fainted persons, one of which is an enemy, and two of your teammates. The professor had said nothing and had brought them to the medical room. Now some of the old institute student concerned about theirs friends, one teacher worried about her nephew, and one of the supposed enemy wondering why she back to a place where people disliked her, were waited for him to explain their situation.

"They are all alright. I would allow you to visit them, if it wasn't for the fact that they need their rest." All of them let out a small sign of relief. 

"Xavier," Strom started. "Do you know what happened?"

"I have a slight idea, but I would like to speak with Kurt before I say what I think happened." He looked through the small group. "Do any of you know where he might be?" Jean, Scott and Kitty shook their heads.

"He's in his _room_ with _Todd"_ Tabitha said with emphasis the _room _and _Todd_. It either of spite for Xavier's view on the relationship or to show that she was upset being back at the institute and having people throw looks at her. Either way it gave Xavier the wanted expression, utter annoyance. "I'll go and get him." 

* * * 

"Are vou feeling better?" Kurt asked the wounded teen. Todd looked at him with one eye, because the other one have an ice pack on it. Kurt felt Todd nodding because it was his hand that was holding the ice pack. They were both sitting on the bed, only inches apart. 

"I've been better, but I'll survive..." A weak smile formed on Todd's face. A weaker one appeared on Kurt's. 

"Vi don't like seeing vou bruised... Vi feel so pathetic not being able to protect vou... Vi don't know vhat would have happened if Evan hadn't arrived..." 

"We would have been both bloody pulps. " '_A small joke to relieve tension' _Todd though. '_This is getting too serious' _

"Ja..." Kurt agreed with the comment; however he said it in such a grave way, showing that it should be taken seriously. 

"Hey don't worry." The other teen replied. Strange to see the bruised comfort the well. But there it was. 

Kurt traced one finger over Todd's split lip, letting it linger there for a moment, and then trailing it to the bruise Pietro had made the night of the party. His eyes where filled with a certain sadness with a mix of disdain. 

"He hurt vou so much... How can vou say not to worry? He could still try and harm vou." 

"Maybe, but I doubt so... He was mad, and you know he's a hot head. He needed to let it out." 

"So each time he's mad, he beats you up?!" Kurt asked upset. Todd shook his head a bit. 

"No...Look, I don't know the real reason why he was so furious. I'll ask him, but I can't know now, he's unconscious." The blue mutant seemed satisfied with the answer. 

"Vi don't want any harm come to you anymore... " Todd smiled glad to have heard those words. It meant so much. It was first time someone sincerely said that out of their own will, promised to do that. Kurt leaned forward a little to give a gently kiss on the split lip. A second after their lips meet a knock was heard on the door. 

"Kurt!" A female voice said from outside. "Xavier wants to see you!" The boys sighed while, then parted. 

"Vi'll go see what he wants, okay? Rest vhile Vi'm downstairs, 'kay?" Todd nodded, as Kurt rose from the bed. He bent down and gave a good bye kiss before leaving the room. 

* * * 

Meanwhile in the medical, one of the patients was waking up. She let a small moan leave her lips before opening her eyes. It's so hard to wake up when you are such in a deep slumber, Rogue thought. With the help of her arms, she pushed herself from her lied down position. She looked around the room. From the white surroundings, she guessed she was in the medical room. To her left, there were two other beds, each with a sleeping adolescent. She cast a look on both of them, musing on the memories she received from both. 

'_They know each other for a long time. They remember the same things, but not the same way...' _She thought back that happened the first time they meet. It was at elementary school during one of the recess, before either of them discovered their powers. Evan had managed to get one of the few basket balls that the teacher would place outside for the kids to play with. Evan had arrived at the basket hoop and dribbled a few times before shooting. The ball bounced from the hoop and arrived to the feet of a young silver haired boy. The boy had picked up the ball and tossed back at Evan. 

'_Here's your ball back'_

_'Thanks' _Evan had said to the other boy. He had thought for a second before adding something. '_Ya wanna play?' _The silvered youth had looked at him, and then turned away. 

'_Sorry , but I only play with people who are good'_ Evan had glared at the back of the arrogant boy. 

'_What you saw was me trying to get some hot shot loser like you to play against me. I can see you aren't up to the challenge!' _

_'A challenge? You? HA! I can beat you without breaking a sweat. Bring it on; you'll never defeat the great Pietro Maximoff!' _They had started to play, but the school break finished before any one of them had won. Each day they would meet and would compete against. 

Rogue smirked at the thought. Neither one would have admitted to the other one, but they had liked playing together. Thought, it was sad that their friendship spoiled itself when they finished elementary school. Their competition was becoming more and more intense, like a rivalry. Pietro would often gloat about his success, to show how better he was to Evan. He never took any notice that his actions had consequence on the other boy. While Pietro self esteem would grow, Evan's would shrink. Evan always thought that Pietro didn't like him anymore, so he became meaner to Pietro. But Pietro always thought it was a game between them. 

Rogue's smirk became grimmer as the memories came. Again both boys were on a basket ball court playing one on one. Pietro was winning by a long shot. He taunted Evan a few times during the game. 

'_ Come on Daniels! Can't you keep up with me?' _A low grow left from Evan throat. However, Pietro didn't know that it wasn't a playful growl. As the game continued, Pietro's taunts had become harsher and harsher. 

'_Daniels, you are so weak! But I guess I should expect that from you!' _Evan was sick and tired of hearing that disrespect that he finally snapped at the silver youth. 

'_ Fine Maximoff, I'm weak, I'm slow! Fine I get it! If you want to stop being my friend, I understand! You could have just told me instead of always insulting me!' _The furious teen took a deep breath, risking a glance at Pietro. He saw that the Pietro's constant smirk had faded from his face. Before he could have said anything, Evan continued. ' _If you want me to leave you alone fine then! That's what I'll do!' _He violently turned around and left. Pietro was stunned to react, so Evan had walked away from the basket court as he walked away from Pietro's life.... 

Rogue felt the feelings of both of them. The speedster honestly thought it was a game. If Evan didn't like the way he acted, why didn't he say anything before that night? Rogue held the answer of that question. She knew that Evan thought if he stays long enough with Pietro, that maybe he'll notice that he was hurting. That maybe he'll notice how he felt for Pietro. 

The girl shook her head from all theses thought. It was sad to know that one of your friends got his heart so broken over some stupid misunderstanding. Just then, she heard a moan from one of the patient in the room. She turned her head to see Pietro trying to get up from the bed, but he was so dizzy, that he just let himself fall back down on it. He let out a frustrated sigh, and then looked around. He saw that Rogue was looking at him, so he threw a glare at her. 

"Are you guys going to keep me here to brainwash me?" Rogue ignored his crud remark and decided it was time for someone to confront him about what happened between Evan and him all those years ago. 

"Did you ever tell him you thought it was a game?" Her question surprised the boy. Even though he was quick, it took him a few seconds to catch on what she was talking about. 

"Look, he made it clear he didn't want to be friend with me anymore, so why should I concern myself about it?" He critiqued. 

"He didn't want to be friends with you anymore, because he thought you hated him!" 

"I never hated him..." Unbeknown by both of them, Evan had woken up, be he decided to keep his eyes closed and to hear the conversation. 

"Then why all the insults?"

"Don't you know the reason? Didn't you have enough fun reading our memories?"

"No, the only thing I know was that you thought it was a game." Pietro took a deep breath, wondering if he should tell or not. Seeing as there was nothing worse that could happen, he decided that he should. Evan was wishing he would. "My parents would always tease fight each other... I sorta thought that was how you showed to someone that you …liked them…" Evan decided that it would be time to show that he was awaked now. 

"Liked them?" He repeated. Rogue and Pietro turned their heads towards him. Pietro heart skipped a beat when he caught on that Evan had listened to the discussion. 

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." The girl said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Kurt questioned upon entering into the office.

"Yes. I thought I told you not to have any connection with the brotherhood."

"I know…"

"You still had some."

"I know…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand why I can't, that's why." Xavier pondered upon those words, and then rubbed his forehead. 

"I see. Well, we can't turn back time… It's starting to get late. We'll talk more of this tomorrow, understood?" Kurt nodded. He was off the hook for the moment. He wondered, however, what was going to happen. If Xavier tells him to never see Todd again, will he obey him, or will be do like he did before? And what if Pietro forces Todd to never be with Kurt, what could he do? A lot of things seemed complicated in so little time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have no defense why this took so long. All I have to say is that I'm sorry… Anyways, I'm sort of blocked, and I don't really know where to go with this fic…. ^_^() If anyone got some suggestions, I'm all ears.

Anyways, sorry if it's AU, but I don't believe it matters that much…Oh and I'm forgetting to do Kurt's accent….

Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last part. ^^_^^ You were quite a good number, and I feel bad to have took so much time with this part, especially since it's really short… So, thanks psychodelic barfly, InterNutter, Nightbloom, Fatalonie, Sevy, Kristy, casey, Tears Like Blood, Omni, Goruda, Kiboo Sturrock and last but not least, Foxglove33. 

^^_^^ See you next chapter.

-Geneviève


End file.
